Private's Crush?
by Pandabears12
Summary: Uh-oh! Private develops a crush on the new girl, Abbey. She has a crush on him too, but will Skipper approve? If he doesn't, what will he do? Will he ruin Private's crush?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! It's Panda. :) Well, like I said in my profile, lovingSkipper is helping me with grammar (everywhere I go, everything I do, she is correcting my grammar. Annoying!). So, here is my story! :)**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful spring day in New York Central. Flowers blooming, children running and playing, sun beating down. It was wondrous.<p>

The penguins were sitting on their lawn chairs, resting and relaxing for once. They had been on many missions and didn't get many days like this.

As this day was dragging on, about noon-ish Private saw something from the corner of his eye. It was another crate being put into their habitat. None of the other boys noticed this, as Private was slowly getting up from his chair, making sure not to disturb any of the others. As Private curiously stared, a flipper gently landed on his shoulder. It was Skipper.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Alice has brought us an early visitor," Skipper said.

"Well... I guess that's the new girl, I thought she wasn't supposed to come until Thursday? Its Tuesday," Private quietly said.

"I guess she came early," Skipper turned his head to the other men still in their seats. "Come on boys. Let's go see if this new visitor is a spy."

Rico and Kowalski jumped up from the lawn chairs at the sound of their leaders call and waddled lazily over to where Skipper and Private where standing. The new penguin was in sight, but still in her crate. Alice opened something up for once.

The new penguin was a female, about the same height as Skipper, with beautiful feathers that somewhat tinted red glowing in the spring sunshine, and magnificent deep blue eyes stared at Private for a while examining him. Then the female eyes moved to Skipper, then to Rico, then to Kowalski, and back to Private. Her eyes lingered on him for a while before stepping out of the crate.

"Hello," she said shyly, keeping her head somewhat down and her eyes at the ground in front of the penguins.

"Why hello there," Kowalski said while elbowing Rico and glancing towards him.

"Uh. Hi," said Rico oddly.

"I'm Skipper, very nice to meet you, and your name is?" Skipper said proudly but still with caution.

"Abbey..." The penguin said flirtatious, still having her eyes laid upon Private.

"M-My-M-My... name is Private," stuttered Private as he was blushing.

"So we'll show you around I guess," spoke Kowalski.

As they where showing Abbey her bunk, right above Rico and below Private.

After that was done, Abbey said, "Anyone care to show me around the zoo?"

All the boys stared at Private, because it was pretty obvious that Private had a little crush on the new girl. So, Kowalski volunteered Private. Private took the job to show her, because he wanted to be the one to do it anyways.

"Come along," Private said as he walked ahead of Abbey.

Abbey immediately caught up with Private, so they where side by side.

"Well that's where the chimps are. That's Phil, and the other one's Mason," Private's flipper flung in the direction of the chimpanzee's habitat.

Abbey smiled at them, as Phil and Mason smiled back.

"Well would you like to go meet my friend Marlene?" Private said as he looked at Abbey.

"Sure," Abbey said quietly. It seemed she was a very shy person.

As they walked, Private said hello to Mort who was just wondering around. But then Private and Abbey finally reached the otter habitat. They saw Marlene enjoying the spring sun. Private shouted, "Marlene!"

She jumped and ran towards Private. "Oh, hi Private! Who's your new friend?" Marlene asked.

"I'm Abbey," Abbey said as she looked at the otter.

"Well nice to meet you Abbey, well I got to go back to soaking up the sun. Good-bye Private, and again nice to meet you Abbey."

Abbey and Private both grinned at Marlene as they walked away. For practically the whole other part of the day, Private was spending his time with Abbey. Then by the time they got back it was time for them to get some rest.

"Well get to bed boys. And girl," said Skipper awkwardly.

Everyone got into their bunks and fell asleep right away. Then Private heard mumbling from Abbey's bunk. Private got up quietly and popped his head up by Abbey's bunk. Abbey's head spiraled towards Private's, their beaks not even a inch away. Abbey laid her flipper on Private's flipper. Abbey's heart pounded as did Private's. Private was scared that she might be able to hear it. He's never felt this way about a girl before. It was... different.

"Good-night Private. Thank you for the tour around today. I appreciate it," Abbey said as she laid a soft kiss on Private's cheek, and put her head back on the pillow and shut her eyes.

"Good night, and sweet dreams Abbey, glad to have you here." Private said his voice shaky.

But at that moment Skipper awoke up from his sleep and saw what had happened, he thought to himself, _Private's only going to get hurt from this crush if it continues. He's too young for this._ He rolled his eyes and went back to sleep.

Private had went back to his cozy bed, amazed of what just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, how'd you like it? Sorry it's short, I couldn't think of anything else. :**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is chapter 2:) Hope you enjoy it! xD**

* * *

><p>As that morning came, Private was the first penguin up because he just couldn't sleep after what has happened. The second one up was Kowalski. Then, Skipper awoke, Abbey had went for a walk to see Marlene so this left the boys to themselves. Skipper was staring down Private from the moment his eyes flipped open, which made Kowalski curious.<p>

When everyone was awake, they could all tell Skipper was in a spoiled mood, they just didn't know why. So Kowalski decided to be the brave one, and ask Skipper for himself, instead of guessing. Kowalski had pulled Skipper his lab to see what was bothering the old leader.

"Kowalski I don't have time for this, I am very busy today," Skipper snapped at Kowalski.

"Well, Skipper, not to be rude or anything, but why are you so... frustrated this morning?" Kowalski had stammered back.

Skippers face expression had turned from being annoyed to concern.

"Well, it's Private and that new girl, Abbey," Skipper had said fiercely.

Kowalski's face had turned to curiosity as Skipper said this.

"Abbey? What has she done to Private?" Kowalski said,

"What isn't she doing! She's playing Private! He's too young for love, or even crushes for that matter," Skipper said back quickly.

"Well Skipper, it's nice to know you care for Private that much, but he is 17 now. He has never come in contact with a female penguin before, so you really shouldn't..." Kowalski said quietly while rubbing his flippers together.

"I shouldn't what Kowalski?" Skipper spoke back hotly.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't interfere in his love life, or this little crush he seems to have." Kowalski said back very quietly; almost silent.

Skipper was at a lost of words.

By then, Kowalski had felt so bad for upsetting his leader, he knew it would be best to step out of the room and to leave Skipper to himself. But right when Kowalski had stepped out, Rico and Private where pounding him with questions about Skipper. Kowalski knew it was probably best to tell Private about this, get him prepared for when Skipper was going to chew him out about Abbey.

But, right after Kowalski had told Rico and Private about this situation, Abbey had walked in. _This is not going to turn out very well, _Kowalski thought to himself. Once Private set eyes on Abbey, he was just about to talk to her, until he thought about Skipper and how upset he probably is right now. So Private decided to sneek away and try to stop thinking about Abbey.

"Well, Abbey, are you hungry for something? You haven't eaten anything since you got here," Kowalski said looking at Abbey.

"Um, no I'd rather not have anything, I'm good. But thanks for asking though," Abbey whispered with her head slightly down, as she noticed Private wasn't there to greet her as usual, she was worried.

"But um, where is Private?" and just as Abbey had said this, Skipper walked out from Kowalski's science lab and immediatly everyone's head poped up to look at the captain.

"Oh, hello there Skipper!" Abbey said,

Skipper just nodded, not saying anything. He slightly glared at her, but nothing to serious. Yet.

"Do you have any idea where Private may be? I haven't seen him all day and so yeah..." Abbey said attempting to have a cheerful tone to her voice.

Skipper's face had dropped, as had Kowalski's and Rico's.

"Well, Private isn't here right now, so he may be somewhere important at the moment," Kowalski quickly said before Skipper could get a word in,

Skipper breathed heavily and walked away silently.

"Well I don't care what anyone says, I'm going to search for Private on my own," Abbey said confidently.

"As you wish," Kowalski said as Rico nodded his head at Abbey,

As Abbey was walking around the zoo for awhile, she began to worry about what is going on with Private and everyone acting odd. _Are they always like this? _Abbey thought to herself as she walked around in circles, but then she heard a type of cry, she wasn't quite sure so she decided to follow the noise. She came up to a little penguin curled up into a ball. She knew it was Private. As she approached she saw Marlene comforting Private as he shed tears.

Marlene looked at Abbey with big eyes and walked away.

"Private, whats the matter?" Abbey asked. Then Private's head popped up from his arms and just stared at Abbey, unsure of how to break the horrible news that Skipper told him just a while ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep! Sadly for you, I'll leave you hanging there. :) You can thank lovingSkipper for teaching me how to do a cliff-hanger. ;) Hope you liked it!<strong>


End file.
